Stubborn Fears
by Unknowndiva
Summary: Elite Bionic's One-Shot- Chase (who is deathly afraid of water) is found being pushed by Oliver into the pool. Little did Oliver know, Chase had something named Spike.


Hellllooooo! Here is the one-shot dedicated to Elite Bionic, as he was one of the winners for my contest on "Love I Don't Know". Hope you enjoy, and check out his amazing stories! Review!

Are you ever deathly afraid of something? When I say deathly, I mean 'Ron Weasley's fear of spiders' deathly. Like 'even thinking about it makes you need to change your pants' scared. We all have at least one of these fear types. Whether you're Superman, Skylar Storm, or a bionic superhuman, everyone has a fear. Whether it be a banana, or fear itself, everyone has a fear.

Some people are very stubborn and don't like to admit their fears, and go as far as hiding it. Why hide it when you know everyone has one? Hiding your fears can lead to disastrous consequences. For one bionic superhuman, that mistake would be something he would never forget.

The Elite Force team had been working very hard for the past 2 months and Mr. Davenport has decided to give them the weekend off. Of course, the teens had better ideas then sitting and enjoying the day like Davenport suggested. They felt like a pool party was more on the lines of an ideal day off.

The pool party was 'lit' as Kaz put it. There was music, drinks, food, decorations. It didn't have many people either, as they didn't want many people knowing the area they lived and having a general idea where mission command might be. But the WHOLE Davenport family + Elite Force + select friends were there, and that's what made the party special.

The party lasted for a while, everyone was dancing and singing (Bree & Skylar). Some continuously eating (Adam & Bob), and some splashing in the huge pool. It really had them feeling rich.

The party ended quicker than expected. Adam, Leo, Daniel, and Principle Perry returned to the island along with a few students, Tasha and the other guests returned home as well. Soon it was just the Elite Force and the Davenport brothers.

The girls were laying on beach chairs on their phones giggling at each other, the Davenport brothers were toasting with drinks while admiring the sunset. Kaz and Oliver were sitting by the pool talking, and Chase had just left to go to the bathroom.

"Dude, did you notice Chase didn't even get in the pool at all today?" Kaz gasps, laughing.

"Yeah I know, I wonder why?" Oliver wonders.

"Well, we're about to find out! We should push him in when he comes back!" Kaz suggested.

"I don't think so Kaz, there might be a good reason he didn't get it," Oliver reasons.

"Come on Oliver, lighten up! It's just fun, don't be a party pooper! Plus, I heard Skylar likes daredevils," Kaz smirks.

"Ughhhhhhhh! Fine," Oliver grunts.

Not even a moment later, Chase returns. He was holding a drink and was wearing a polo with white shorts and nice leather boat shoes.

"Hey Chase, um...c-can I a-ask you something," Oliver stutters.

"This is it!" Kaz whispers in his ear.

"Yeah, hold on." Chase makes his way over toward the pool side where the depth was 12 feet. Eyeing the edge dangerously, Chase slowly makes his way over.

"Yes?" Chase asks expectantly.

"Sorry," Oliver gets out right before he pushes Chase's side, making him fall right into the water with a huge 'SPLASH'.

Everyone looks over at the sound and their eyes widen. The Davenport brothers and Bree exchange a look before jumping up and rushing over to the side of the pool. Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz follow while laughing their heads off before getting shoved off by Bree.

"What's wrong Bree?" Kaz giggle.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Chase is deathly afraid of the water and can't swim! He's going to drown!" Bree grumbles at their inconsiderateness.

"Oh no!" Skylar stops laughing.

They all look down at the place Chase landed and notice a bunch of bubbles at the surface. Chase can't be seen anywhere...

"Wait doesn't Oliver have water and ice powers? He should be able to breathe underwater and he has super strength," Bree realizes.

"Oliver, go down there and look for him!" Skylar shouts, pushing the boy in without any warning.

Oliver pops back up, "You could have let me take my shirt off!" He grunts angrily.

"FIND HIM!" Everyone yells at the same time.

"Ok, ok," Oliver dives down.

3 long, nail biting, minutes later, Oliver's head pops up, and he comes out the water carrying a motionless Chase. Everyone helps grab Chase and lay him on the poolside and then they drag Oliver out.

"I don't think he's breathing!" Douglas says to the group.

"Let me hear," Oliver kneels putting his ear to Chase's chest.

Suddenly, 2 wet hands sharply reach out and wrap themselves tightly around Oliver's neck.

"You," a deep voice growls.

"No, not me. Not me!" Oliver wheezes.

"Uh oh, I think Spikes back," Davenport sighs.

"AWESOME!" Kaz shouts, looking on at the scene eagerly.

"No not awesome! NOT AWESOME!" Oliver gasps.

Jumping to help, the group manages to pry Chase's, or Spike's in this case, hands from around Oliver's now blue neck. Small half moons are also seen, where his predator's fingernails were.

"Ok Spike, how about we all just calm down and take a breather," Davenport says softly to the raging Spike.

"YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! IM GOING TO RIP OUT HIS KNEECAPS AND USE THEM AS HOCKEY PUCKS!" Spike growls, glaring at Oliver.

"Uh, how about we just forget this whole thing and get some ice cream? Yeah? Yeah!" Oliver says, slowly walking off.

Spike grabs the back of Oliver's shirt and drags him back.

"It's payback time!" Spike smirks.

"He's going to kill me!" Oliver squeaks.

"Oh, your going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you!"

"Is anybody going to help me?!" Oliver shouts frustratedly while running around the pool.

"No, that ones on you," Bree smirks as her and Skylar take out their phones to record.

Oliver not paying attention, starts slacking behind and Spike gets closer. Finally catching up, Spike picks up the struggling Oliver and starts rocking him like a baby. The Davenport brothers and Kaz take photos of the hilarious scene as well.

To end the act, Spike finally tosses Oliver's shaking form into the pool. They all died laughing at Oliver's struggling and Spike's deep chuckles.

"How you like it now, doll face?" Spike said before his eyes relaxed and Chase took over again.

"OLIVERRRRRRR!" Chase grunted when he came to before chasing the now wet and gasping Oliver into the house.

"Not again!" Can be heard from inside, along with Oliver's cries.

The End :)


End file.
